1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling systems for internal combustion engines and more particularly to a compact cooling system for a truck engine which is relatively immune to damage from accidental shifts in engine position.
2. Description of the Problem
Some compact cooling systems for medium and heavy duty trucks have arranged a plurality of heat exchangers in a box like configuration. Individual heat exchangers are aligned with the direction of movement of the vehicle, with air drawn into the box from an end opened to the vehicle grill. A multiple-vane centrifugal blower is positioned in the box, rotating on an impeller which is centered in the box and axially aligned longitudinally with the vehicle. The heat exchangers at least partially surround the blower. The heat exchangers have been fixedly mounted to the frame of the vehicle.
The impeller has been driven by an impeller drive shaft which has in turn been driven by an impeller drive pulley attached to the vehicle""s engine. No translation of the impeller drive pulley relative to the engine is possible in this arrangement. Thus, if the engine were to move relative to the heat exchanger, which can happen if an engine mount breaks and the engine moves relative to the frame of the vehicle, the impeller will move relative to the heat exchangers. Under these circumstances a collision between the impeller and one or more of the heat exchangers is possible with a high likelihood of expensive to repair damage to the heat exchanger.
According to the invention there is provided a vehicle having a modular compact engine cooling assembly. The modular compact engine cooling assembly comprises a multiple vane centrifugal blower centered in an arrangement of heat exchangers. An impeller for turning the multiple vane centrifugal blower is centered within the box and blower. An external frame supports the assembly from the frame of the vehicle. A drive motor for the impeller is mounted with respect to the external frame and coupled to the impeller for powering the impeller. The motor is preferably hydraulically pumped.
Additional effects, features and advantages will be apparent in the written description that follows.